1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dehydrated wick of tightly coiled, cellular, sponge-like material which possesses sufficient rigidity to enable it to be inserted endwise into an ear canal without distortion or bending, and which when so positioned and hydrated, will uncurl and expand whereby to snugly engage the inner peripheral walls of the ear canal.
This invention is a modification of the moisture-expandable prosthesis of my U.S. Patent application Ser. No. 608,148, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,759.
The primary distinction between the wick of this application and the prosthesis of my aforesaid patent, resides in the structural details of the wicks per se. The wick of this application comprises a tightly coiled length of compressed, dehydrated, expandable, soft, cellular material which, if hydrated while unrestrained, will expand to its original, uncurled, flat, precompressed thickness.
The prosthesis of my patent comprises an elongate, hollow, dehydrated, tubular member of soft cellular material which has been radially compressed whereby the opening through the tubular member is closed and wherein said member assumes a minimum outer dimension.
When the wick of the present invention is hydrated, it literally uncoils like a spring until the outer surface of the uncoiling member, engages the inner surface of an ear canal, or the like. As the wick uncoils an opening is provided interiorly of and throughout the length of the wick.
In sharp contrast thereto, the wick of my patent, when hydrated, expands radially, and if unrestrained it will reassume the elongate, hollow, tubular shape that it had before it was dehydrated and radially compressed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Applicant is aware of a recent advertisement of the Mentor Division of Codman & Shurtleff, Inc. of Randolph, Maine, of an ear wick developed by John S. Taylor, M.D. as per the photocopy which is attached to and comprises part of this application.
It is applicant's understanding that the Taylor Ear Wick is made by compressing a thick sheet of suitable cellular material to a minimum thickness after which the compressed sheet is cut into individual wicks of a predetermined length, each wick being substantially square in cross section. When moistened the Taylor Ear Wick expands in a lateral plane only, forming a sheath which traces and encircles the wall of "the outer ear canal." The ultimate length of the fully expanded wick approximates the thickness of the sheet from which the wick was cut prior to its initial compression.
The Stephan U.S. Pat. No. 1,210,720, dated Jan. 2, 1917, discloses a surgical cotton splint fabricated into a substantially projectile-shaped member by feeding one or more laminae absorbent cotton to a rewind spindle and placing the cotton toward the axis or along the spindle and beyond the point thereof as the cotton winds upon itself. Each of the cotton layers becomes so immeshed with the adjacent layer that there is no possibility of the finished product unwinding. By reason of the thinness of the successive layers, the resulting product is a homogenous body of compacted cotton fiber arranged about a center in an elongated pointed form and having sufficient stiffness to be utilized without a handle for use by surgeons, oculists, and nurses for the cleaning of nostrils, ears, etc. The aforesaid splint is not adapted to expand or swell when subjected to moisture.
Applicant is also aware of the following U.S. patents:
Strauss U.S. Pat. No. 2,490,168 which discloses a sinus medication applicator which comprises an elongate, hollow stem having a plurality of lateral openings in open communication with a porous or spongy body member secured to and carried by the stem;
Pietro U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,009, which is directed to a method of making styptic-tipped medical sticks;
Brillant U.S. Pat. No. 3,018,778, which discloses a pellet fabricated from material which expands when it is wet and becomes soft so as to yield and become distorted under light pressure, either to fill or to reach all surfaces of a cavity, or to provide a larger wiping surface and to provide more intimate contact with the surface to be dried or treated, wherein the pellet is fabricated from "sponge rubber," and wherein the pellet is secured to and carried by a thin, flexible applicator of wood, metal or plastic;
Strauss U.S. Pat. No. 2,170,222, which discloses a sponge applicator which is secured to and carried by a hollow tube through which medicant, and other liquids, is supplied to the interior of the sponge;
Davis U.S. Pat. No. 2,510,961, which discloses an ear cleaner which includes a pad of soft, elastic, porous material having good cleansing and scrubbing qualities such as sponge or foam rubber;
Negri U.S. Pat. No. 2,642,065, which discloses a vial containing an analgesic fluid in a protecting container having a substantially fresto-conical shape, from one end of which an absorbent element projects for the purpose of spreading fluid inside of the auditory meatus;
Hartop U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,108, discloses a drug delivery device having a drug containing zone associated with and partially defined by a material which swells on contact with body fluids. When swelling occurs, the pressure on the drug containing zone expells the drug from the device.
Crockford U.S. Pat. No. 2,254,272, which discloses a solid tampon of viscose or cellulose sponge material.
Buryan U.S. Pat. No. 2,603,213, which discloses a post-operative bandage which is fabricated in such a manner as to minimize the discomfort normally encountered when a bandage for post-operative use following surgery in the anus or vagina is removed.
Jones, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,030, which discloses a catamenial tampon comprising an elongate, solid, strip of regenerated cellulose, sponge material.
Mullan U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,646, which discloses a tampon having a hollow body of compressible sponge-like, adsorptive and/or absorbent material which is closed at one end. The opening is adapted to receive a medicant capsule which is adapted to be broken releasing medication interiorly of the tampon.
British Pat. No. 1,306,029 dated Sept. 30, 1971 to Battelle Development Corporation discloses improvements in or relating to prefabricated auditory canal wick wherein an elongate, solid, cylindrical wick 18 is provided with an enlarged disc-like portion 14 which determines the amount by which the cylinder portion may be inserted into the ear canal. The tubular portion is fabricated from a relatively porous material which expands on contact with medicated liquid which it retains after expansion. When expanded, the ear canal is completely blocked.
British Pat. No. 1,343,284 dated Feb. 24, 1970 to the Viscoe Group, Ltd. discloses a solid catamenial tampon which is fabricated from regenerated cellulose sponge material which expands when moistened.
British Pat. No. 1,204,117 dated Sept. 8, 1969 to Syntex Corporation discloses devices and methods for administering pharmaceutical preparations to domestic animals by means of a substantially cylindrical-shaped tampon fabricated from resilient material and size whereby to be inserted into the ear canal of an animal, said tampon being provided with a suitable pharmaceutical coating.
British Pat. No. 578,613 dated Dec. 22, 1943 of Jacob Joseph Cantor discloses a device for protecting the ear drum which comprises an elongate, hollow, rubber shield having a closed forward end, and an open rearward end. Said sheath is adapted to be collapsed and inserted into an ear canal to the extent permitted by an upstanding diametrical projection or flange. After insertion, the collapsed sheath will assume a cylindrical shape which is adapted to be filled with a resilient sound-absorbing material. The device completely blocks the ear canal.